Crónica de un secuestro
by artemis road
Summary: El secuestro del siglo: un hombre reservado, una mujer rubia y una hombre infantil. Divertidisimo drama!
1. Chapter 1

_**Crónica de un secue**__**stro**_

"¿Han estado alguna vez en medio de una situación de la cual pensaron que no regresarían? ¿Han pasado por el momento de pensar que tienen los días contados? "O peor aún, ¿Alguna vez se enamoraron de la persona que no debían?"

Todas estas preguntas me las había hecho hace unas semanas cuando participe del secuestro más espectacular de la historia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. unas semanas atrás-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí?

-Si,estate quieto. En cualquier momento saldrá

-Hace media hora que me vienes diciendo lo mismo. ¿Cuando es en cualquier momento?

-Pues no lo sé, deja de molestar con tus estúpidas preguntas.-gritó el conductor

-Mira allí van-señalo el acompañante hacia unos adolescentes que caminaban por la calle hasta entrar al edificio que estuvieron observando.-Parece que aun no ha terminado el evento- agregó

-Bien,entonces vamos -dijo el conductor mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol y tomo su saco negro. El acompañante hizo lo mismo y ambos bajaron del auto. Cruzaron la calle mientras se abrochaban el abrigo e ingresaron al edificio donde había entrado el grupo anterior. El olor a espíritu adolescente les repugnaba. El salón deportivo estaba repleto de hormonas femeninas y sudor masculino. El único espectáculo atractivo de aquel sitio,eran las porristas que saltaban moviendo sus cuerpos jugosos de arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento sincronizado. Las bancas se encontraban repletas y el estadio desbordaba, vale mencionar que era un partido de básquet inter escolar pero de todas formas era uno de los más concurridos. Fotógrafos, cámaras y mucha gente alentando. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia las gradas. Subieron y bajaron de las mismas, pasando entre la gente.

-¿Sabes cómo reconocerlo?-preguntó uno de los jóvenes al otro, que de los dos parece ser el líder de la situación. El segundo muchacho sacó una foto del bolsillo de su saco. La foto estaba mal sacada, fuera de foco y muy pixeliada pero se podía reconocer una cabellera rubia larga hasta la cintura y un cuerpo alto y muy flaco. Era bastante afeminado, es más, no parecía un hombre para nada. En realidad lo único que conocía era su pseudónimo; "Momo", y que era un sujeto con muchas influencias en la comunidad. También sabían que podrían encontrarlo allí, en ese evento específico. No podían decir porque ni para que, ya que las órdenes proveían desde el jefe y muchas explicaciones no podían pedir. Su trabajo simplemente consistía en cumplir y cobrar.

El último cuarto del partido había finalizado. Los visitantes perdieron por quince puntos y el equipo local se propuso a disfrutar de la victoria. El dúo se levantó de sus asientos y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo entre la gente concentrada alrededor de los jugadores. Muchos de los presentes se habían retirado ya, pero dado a su misión allí seguramente este tal "Momo" aun no se había retirado. Se acercaron hacia el grupo de las porristas, seguramente ellas conocían a todos los que estuvieran allí para verlas. Eran unas cinco o seis, todos muy esbeltas y muy bonitas. Pero también muy jóvenes.

-Deja que me acerque yo. Tu eres muy serio y se pueden asustar-le dijo el más joven de los dos a su compañero pasándose su mano por el cabello azabache y acomodándose el traje negro.

-Sí, de seguro que lo haces por ese motivo-le respondió el otro sonriendo.

-Disculpen señoritas. Lamento interrumpir sus hermosas voces-dijo sacando toda la dulzura y la seducción en sus palabras. Las chicas rieron sonrojadas.-solo les quiero preguntar si conocen a alguien que responde bajo el nombre de "Momo"

Las chicas se miraron confundidas. El joven decidió profundizar con los detalles que disponían.-Tiene cabellera rubia larga hasta la cintura, por lo general la lleva en una cola de caballo, su tez es muy blanca y tiene un cuerpo menudito pero una altura considerable.

-Si,creo que sé a quien te refieres. Pero ya se ha retirado, te la acabas de perder por unos segundos-El muchacho presto atención a lo que decía. Miro a su compañero con alerta y se preparo para correr-¿Hacia dónde se fue?-preguntó apresurado.

-se fue por la puerta principal, por donde sale toda la gente-señaló hacia la salida.

-Muchas gracias-les dedicó con una sonrisa y salió corriendo seguido por su compañero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No lo veo, hay demasiadas personas

-Solo tienes que buscar una cabellera rubia.-le respondió el mayor- Mejor nos separamos.

-Sí, buena idea-uno se fue hacia el lateral derecho y el otro salió hacia el izquierdo. Buscaban con sumo detalle a "Momo", no podían echar a perder esta misión, debían realizarla bien. Estuvieron buscando por un buen rato; cada uno por su parte, hasta que una brillante cabellera rubia le llamo la atención a uno de los dos. El joven miraba detenidamente la cola de caballo para no perder de vista a la persona, mientras más se acercaba pudo apreciar el cuerpo pequeño,enjuto, tapado con un abrigo gigantesco que le colgaba de los hombros. "No parece tan alto como en la fotografía. Pero es pequeño y tiene cabello rubio. Debe ser la persona que estamos buscando". El joven se encontraba detrás de su objetivo, aprovechó el malón de gente y se le acercó más aún hasta estarle pegado a la oreja.

-¿Tú eres momo?-le susurro. La persona se tensó, se encontraba de espaldas hacia su buscador, y obviamente estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Debido a la gorra que llevaba puesto no pudo ver quien era que estaba tras suyo. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza. El joven no perdió tiempo, le dio un ligero golpe que lo dejo noqueado,lo alzo sin mirarle el rostro ya que estaba apresurado por llegar hacia el vehículo negro que se encontraba en la calle de enfrente. Por supuesto que nadie le puso atención a este acto ya que la cantidad de personas era sofocante, todos apresurados por salir hacia sus propias casas. El joven vio a su compañero y le chifló para que lo siguiera.

Y fue así como secuestraron a alguien a plena luz del día, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deposito el cuerpo en el asiento trasero y rápidamente se largaron de la escena.

-Por fin-suspiro el joven de cabellos negros, sentado en el asiento de acompañante. El conductor le sonrió y asintió.

-Solamente tenemos que llevarlo al jefe y listo, misión cumplida

El cuerpo inconsciente de "Momo" yacía boca abajo, lo único visible era su camperón y su larga cabellera con esa gorra de baseball. Los jóvenes se detuvieron en una estación de servicio, lejos del edificio escolar. Uno aprovechó para ir al baño y el otro para llamar al jefe y darle las buenas nuevas.

-Hola jefe. Sí, ya lo tenemos. Fue más fácil de lo que creímos. ¿Qué dice? Ah gracias jefe, lo estamos llevando en este mismo momento, estaremos allí en un día como máximo. Adiós.- Dijo por ultimo antes de cortar el teléfono

-Ya hable con el jefe. Le dije que estaríamos allí en un día como máximo así que será mejor que nos apresuremos. –le comentó al joven que acaba de salir del baño. Ambos se dirigieron al vehículo y se detuvieron antes de subir.

-Deberíamos atarlo en caso de que despierte y decida no cooperar con nosotros.-sugirio el pelinegro

-De acuerdo. Haz lo que quieras-le contesto el otro, subiendo al asiento del conductor. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color abrió la puerta trasera y dio vuelta el frágil cuerpo de Momo. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock

-Carajo-musitó - Trunks, creo que esta vez sí que la cagamos en grande.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Qué les parecio? La idea me surgio hace bastante tiempo,la llevaba en mi cabeza y no me animaba a escribirla. No se si estoy demasiado apresurada por subir las cosas al sitio o si es simple obsesión con ésta pareja y me surgen varias ideas que me saturan y que me obligan a compartirlas con ustedes!..en fin...gracias por leer y en breve sale el segundo!_

_Beso_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crónica de un secuestro**_

_Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Ariana Usagi, Megumi007 y Typewriter10. Este es para ustedes!_

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Goten? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-preguntó su amigo pelilia bajando del auto y acercándose a su amigo.

-No creo que éste sea ese tal "Momo"-dijo el más joven rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y porque no?, nunca le has visto la cara-respondió su compañero

-Si,pero…pues…parece mujer-razonó el pelinegro.

-Bueno,pero cuando yo le pregunté si era Momo ,me respondió que si era-retrucó Trunks cruzando sus brazos fastidiado.- Además con esa ropa no podemos saber con seguridad si es o no-le hizo a su compañero un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando hacia la/el joven acostado en el asiento trasero

-¿Qué…?-preguntó tratando de descifrar lo que su amigo quería. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock- ah, no. Olvídalo Trunks

-Hazlo Goten-le advirtió el ojiazul. – O lo dejamos al azar…- Trunks sabía que su amigo era pésimo con los juegos de la suerte y que siempre perdía.

-No te atreverás -advirtió el pelinegro. Ambos se miraron en silencio, ojos negros contra ojos celestes.

-AGH…está bien-dijo Goten derrotado. Trunks rió triunfante. El joven pelinegro se le acercó al cuerpo de Momo, con sumo cuidado comenzó a bajarle el cierre del camperón. Por debajo del mismo se pudo ver un par de senos firmes, sujetadas por un sostén negro que se transparentaba por debajo de la musculosa blanca. Goten abrió sus ojos sorprendido, confirmando que el sujeto era en realidad una joven mujer.

-¿Y? ¿Qué descubriste?-le preguntó su compañero, Goten volteo a ver a su amigo, con parte de su cuerpo aun reclinado sobre el asiento trasero y por ende sobre el cuerpo de Momo.

-Es…una…mujer-dijo tartamudeando. El rostro de su amigo empalideció como un papel. Goten volteo hacia la joven rubia acostada allí. Pero no se había dado cuenta que la mujer se había despertado y al tener a ese hombre desconocido frente suyo reaccionó, como lo hubiese hecho cualquier mujer en esa situación. O bueno como deberíamos de reaccionar.

-AHHH-en seguida la rubia le metió un golpe a puño cerrado en el ojo del hombre. Goten salió volando y aterrizo sobre su trasero. Trunks miro sorprendido y la joven se abrochó rápidamente el camperón, intentando salir corriendo del auto. Trunks para evitar escándalos la detuvo, sujetándola por los brazos y apretando su cuerpo contra el coche.

-SHHH…tranquila. Estate quieta y no te haremos daño-le dijo al oído.

-Qué tal si hacemos lo siguiente…me dejas ir y no te patearé en las partes bajas-le respondió ella entre dientes, forcejeando con joven de ojos azules rio

-Por favor, como si pudieras hacerme daño con un cuerpo tan debilucho-se mofaba de ella

-Todos los hombres tienen un punto débil-lo miro amenazante

-Vamos no es necesario recurrir a la violencia-Dijo Goten acercándose hacia ellos, frotándose la cara.

-Callate y ayudame a sostenerla-le gritaro el pelilila. Goten corrio y tomo los brazos de la joven. Trunks se distrajó por un momento y la joven rubia aprovecho para patearlo fuertemente en la rodilla. El pelilila la soltó agarrándose el lugar donde lo había golpeado,Goten la soltó preocupado por su amigo. La rubia tomo la oportunidad para correr.

-No me estes ayudando necio. Ve y agarrala antes de que escape- Goten fue más veloz que ella y la agarro de la cintura. Metiéndola en el auto. Trunks recuperó su postura y ayudo a su amigo a atar a la joven. Con una de las corbatas le taparon la boca.

-Te dejaremos ir en cuanto te tranquilices-le dijo Goten negociando con la chica quien estaba dando patadas por el aire, tratando de zafar.-Por favor, tranquilízate.-le rogó de nuevo el pelinegro.-¿Te vas a calmar?-preguntó. Ella asintió relajando la respiración y las patadas que daba por el aire.-Bien-dijo él, aflojando el nudo de la corbata que le tapaba la boca.- No grites porque si no te la pondré de nuevo- la rubia tomó grandes respiraciones.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Por qué no me sueltan?-le preguntó al pelinegro.

-Primero tienes que decirnos quien eres tú –le dijo el pelilila,con el rostro serio. Como era costumbre de él. La rubia admiro sus bellas facciones como si fuera un ángel poseído por el mismísimo diablo.

-Yo les pregunte primero. Además tú deberías saberlo. Tu fuiste quien me golpeo ¿o no? –le instigo la ojiazul, reconociendo la voz de su agresor.

-Sí, pero eso lo hice por que cuando te pregunté si eras "Momo", me habías dicho que si. ¿Porque tomarías el lugar de una persona que no eres?-le retrucó Trunks. Ambos peleaban como dos infantes. "¿Porque no me tiene miedo? La secuestramos y no demuestra ni el más mínimo rasgo de temor", pensó el pelilila

-Sí, eso es porque me dicen Momo-los dos hombres la miraban de forma extraña

-¿Porque?-pregunto inocentemente Goten

-Porque mi nombre es Marron y mi primito cuando era pequeño no podía pronunciarlo y me decía Momo. Y así me quedó.-le respondió un tanto avergonzada.

-Ay no-dijo Trunks, saliendo rápidamente del auto. Comenzó a respirar desesperado, hiperventilandose. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y comenzo a dar vueltas sin sentido

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunt ó Goten a su amigo.

-¿Que qué me sucede?-preguntó eufórico- No me sucede nada. En absoluto. Es solo que…-suspiró profundamente luego del ataque del sarcasmo - Estoy realmente feliz de lo que hemos logrado.-comenzo a decir sarcasticamente - Tenemos secuestrada a la persona equivocada, no tenemos idea de donde está el verdadero Momo, no sabemos cómo es ni con quien se puede encontrar en este momento y el colmo es que tenemos que llevar al…al supuesto Momo ante nuestro jefe a primera hora mañana. Si me preguntas que me sucede. Pues NO ME SUCEDE NADA-gritó Trunks frente a la cara de Goten. Su rostro colorado por la falta de aire y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Están hablando de "Momo" Vanegas?-pregunto la rubia dentro de la camioneta. Ambos voltearon a verla

-Sí, ¿De quién más sino?- respondió sarcásticamente Trunks.

-Si quieren saber que fue de él, pues…yo podría ayudarles-sugirió Marron.

-¿Y cómo planeas ayudarnos?-preguntó el pelilila sin abandonar su tono sarcástico. La rubia rodó sus ojos

-Si me sueltan les mostraré-Ambos se quedaron pensando por un momento. Goten se encogió de hombros

-¿Qué más tendríamos que perder?-le dijo a su amigo en un susurró. Trunks suspiró derrotado y le soltó las ataduras de las manos y las piernas.

-Haces un movimiento en falso y te ataré nuevamente- advirtió el ojiazul. La rubia se abrió lentamente el camperón. Trunks se quedó admirando el cuerpo de la joven. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vio unas curvas tan deliciosas. También se tomó el tiempo para admirar su rostro,ya sin la gorra de baseball que se le había caído en su forcejeo. Era realmente hermosa y tenía un fuego especial en sus ojos que la hacía aun más llamativa. La rubia estaba hurgando el interior del camperón. Buscando entre los bolsillos con mucha dedicación

-Aquí está-dijo sacando de uno de los bolsillos una pequeña cámara filmadora. Trunks la miro intrigado.- Aquí lo tienen a Momo.-le dijo mostrando el aparato electrónico cerrado. El pelilila estiró su brazo para tomar la cámara. Inmediatamente la rubia se la guardó nuevamente en el camperon. -Pero primero pondremos algunas condiciones-le dijo al joven con una sonrisa macabra sobre su fino rostro.

**Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo. Me quedó un poco corto jajaja, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crónica de un secuestro**_

**Capitulo 3**

_**Chicas, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios: Typewriter10, megumi007, Ariana Usagi, Magui Ibarra . Lamento mucho la demora y espero que lo disfruten! Besos**_

* * *

El joven Trunks estaba perplejo. No creyó jamás que una mujer reaccionaria de esa forma tan desopilante ante su propio "secuestrador". Desconocía totalmente quien era esa mujer, pero si sabía que tenía agallas y eso le resultaba atractivo. Inconscientemente soltó una risita burlona.

-¿TU nos pondrás condiciones a NOSOTROS?- la joven lo miro seriamente.

-Así es. Ustedes no están en posición de rechazar mi ayuda.-remató la rubia- Por lo que pude oír tienen que llevar al tal "Momo", que estaba supuestamente en el partido que yo filmé, ante su jefe, quien seguramente se enojara mucho por que secuestraron a la persona equivocada. –a Trunks le estaba saliendo la vena en el cuello, se estaba impacientando con la mocosa y ya ni tenían tiempo como para estar perdiéndolo.

-Si, en eso tienes razón -dijo con dificultad. La ira se enredó con sus cuerdas vocales. - Pero no creo que nuestro jefe deba enterarse de que te secuestramos ni tampoco creo que lamente tu pérdida -explicó acercándose peligrosamente hacia el cuerpo de la joven.

-¿Que harás? -le preguntó desafiando al atractivo hombre que estaba muy cerca suyo- ¿me matarás y me quitarás la cámara?, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cómo harás para encontrar a "Momo"?

-Ya veremos que hacer - le respondió con el mismo tono duro. Ambos se miraban fijamente, apretándose las mandíbulas.

-¿Cuales son las condiciones que nos quieres pedir a cambio de tu ayuda? -preguntó Goten ya cansado de las chiquilinadas de su amigo. La rubia rompió el contacto visual con el ojiazul y le sonrió al otro muchacho.

-Bueno, pues, les daré mi ayuda y MI cámara, solo si me llevan con ustedes

-¿QUÉ?, AH NO. ESO NUNCA-gritó Trunks

- ¿Y POR QUE NO? TE ESTOY OFRECIENDO MI AYUDA, IDIOTA -retrucó la rubia con el mismo tono. Comenzando de nuevo con su riña infantil.

-NO NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA

-PUES YO CREO QUE SI PORQUE NO TIENEN NADA, ESTÁN EN CERO -dijo por último la rubia, dándole la espalda a Trunks, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. - Además ya conozco sus rostros y sus nombres, si me dejan aquí los puedo denunciar

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te mataremos como tú dijiste? -preguntó de nuevo el pelilila. Marron volteo a verle, un poco más calmada.

-Porque de ser así ya lo habrían hecho - Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato - miren, no quiero perjudicarlos; pero la verdad es que no quiero volver a casa y además conozco a casi toda la comunidad, no hay secreto que yo no sepa. De veras los puedo ayudar -Dijo posando su mirada en los dos.

-MM...no, lo siento. No podremos llevarte con nosotros- sentenció Trunks, quitándole con un ágil movimiento la cámara. La joven tardó en reaccionar pero no pudo quitársela de las manos - Goten, dale un poco de dinero como para que se pueda regresar a su casa.

-Ja, ¿crees que con eso me voy a arreglar?, conozco sus nombres y sus rostros

-Por favor querida -dijo Trunks con sarcasmo y obviedad - Nosotros somos profesionales; cambiamos de apariencia todo el tiempo al igual que nuestros nombres. Para cuando quieras recordarte lo que sucedió y quieras comenzar a buscarnos -se le acercó y le susurró con tono pesado - Nosotros ya habremos cambiado de identidad y estaremos en una nueva misión. Nosotros no existimos -los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par. Era la primera vez en todo el momento en que estuvo secuestrada en que sintió verdadero pánico. Su mente astuta no pudo elaborar una respuesta elocuente y permitió que el ojiazul se marchara con su filmadora. El hombre se subió al auto sin mirar atrás, indicándole a su compañero que terminara con el asunto para poder largarse de allí.

-Realmente lo siento -se disculpó Goten -Esto no se suponía que debía ocurrir. Por favor acepte éste dinero para poder regresar a su casa -le dijo entregándole una modesta suma de dinero. La rubia lo miro desconcertada y terminó por aceptar lo que el joven le había dado

-Sabes que con esto no puedo comprarme una cámara nueva -le dijo al revisar los billetes. Goten volteo a verla con pesar

-Lo sé. Lo lamento -dijo nuevamente antes de subir al vehículo. Se sentó al lado de su compañero y lo ojeó brevemente abrochándose el cinturón. Trunks estaba estático, observaba con sumo detalle a la hermosa joven por su espejo retrovisor. –Sabes, pudimos haberla llevado con nosotros. Hubiera sido divertido tenerla de acompañante

-No podemos permitir que interfiera con la misión- respondió fastidiado, la rubia había ingresado a la estación de servicio -Además es muy molesta

-A mi me parece que quedaste flechado,amigo -rio divertido el pelinegro

-Claro que no, ¿acaso estás demente? -grito sonrojado- Mejor nos vamos de aquí -Sentencio el pelilila metiendo las llaves para encender el motor.

-Espera -lo detuvo su amigo- Quiero comprar caramelos

-¿Qué?, olvídalo ya nos retrasamos demasiado. Comerás tus caramelos cuando lleguemos a lo del jefe

-No. Sabes que no puedo viajar sin mis caramelos- dijo encaprichado- Solo serán dos segundos. ¿Por favor?-le suplico con carita de perro mojado.

-Agh… está bien, pero apresúrate -Goten salió disparado del auto y entró en la estación de servicio a comprar sus golosinas. Trunks suspiro exasperado y dejo caer su cabeza en el volante del auto. Goten regreso a los pocos minutos con sus manos cargadas de golosinas de todos los sabores. Su rostro cubierto de azúcar y sus pupilas dilatadas por tanto dulce.

-Vamos, vamos ya. Que se nos va la vida esperando-dijo con una velocidad impresionante.

-Ay Dios. ¿Ya te atascaste con esas cosas?

-Atas…¿qué?- rio eufórico por unos segundos y luego cayó dormido. Trunks tenía una gota gigantesca que le bajaba desde la frente.

-Le voy a pedir al jefe que me cambie de compañero- suspiró para sí mismo.

Luego de unas horas pararon en un motel al costado de la ruta, el lugar no era el mejor de todos pero tenían que detenerse a descansar. El celular de Trunks comenzó a sonar, el joven no tardó en atender, mientras su compañero se encargaba de contratar una habitación en la recepción.

-Hola-atendió el joven Trunks, su semblante serio - jefe, si, recién nos hemos detenido para dormir. Estaremos allí mañana a primera hora. ¿Qué? ¿Momo?...emmm… si, él dormirá con nosotros-dijo con tono nervioso, aún no estaban listos para decirle que no tenían al sujeto. Estaba demasiado agotado como para hacerlo por teléfono. Justo en ese momento se le acerco su compañero, oyendo que lo que había dicho. El rostro de Goten empalideció como una hoja de papel. - Si, jefe, quédese tranquilo nosotros lo vigilaremos. Lo veremos mañana. Adiós- saludo por último el ojiazul antes de cortar la comunicación.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? –le pregunto alterado su amigo.- ¿Porque no le dijiste que no tenemos a Momo?

-SHhh…tranquilízate quieres. No quería hacerlo por teléfono, además tenemos una pista.-le dijo sacando la cámara filmadora de su bolsillo.

-UH…vaya, un video de mierda. Si eso ya me lo creo. Con eso de seguro que lo atraparemos y convenceremos al jefe de que nos deje mantener nuestro trabajo -le dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro. Trunks guardo la cámara de nuevo en su bolsillo y le quito violentamente las llaves de la mano

- Me caías mejor cuando estabas durmiendo, estúpido saco de baba-lo insulto por lo bajo mientras abría la puerta.

-¿AH sí?, pues yo pensé que tú eras el intelectual de la pareja. Creí que tú eras el de los brillantes planes y estrategias. ¿Sabes qué?, a la mierda contigo y tu "inmaculada" presencia-le dijo gesticulando las comillas con los dedos. Ambos se encontraban peleándose frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Oigan ustedes dos allí abajo -les grito uno de los ocupantes de los otros cuartos - si no dejan de gritar llamaré a la maldita policía

-CÁLLATE PUTO DE MIERDA- le respondieron los dos al unísono, sacando su arma del interior del abrigo. Ambos dispararon dos tiros de advertencia, que ni llegaron a rozar al hombre del piso superior. El hombre se acobardo y se metió en la habitación, cerrando la ventanilla.

-Agh, pues qué bien… ahora el muy estúpido llamará a la policía-dijo Goten guardando el arma de nuevo en su abrigo

-Tranquilízate, esta es una zona de mucho narcotráfico y bandas callejeras. Todas tienen un arma. No nos pasara nada -lo tranquilizó aun estando molesto con él. De pronto ambos jóvenes escucharon golpes provenientes de su camioneta. Desenfundaron nuevamente sus armas e investigaron el auto, rodeándolo por fuera. La fuente del ruido provenía del baúl. Se quedaron parados con su arma en mano apuntando hacia la cajuela de su camioneta.

-¿listo?-le preguntó Trunks a su amigo. Goten asintió abriendo la puerta del baúl con un movimiento brusco

-AHHH…¿qué diablos están haciendo? Quítenme esa cosa de la cara- gritó una mujer. Aquella mujer rubia que habían secuestrado por accidente. Rápidamente la tomaron del brazo y la metieron dentro de la habitación asegurando la puerta. Goten cerró la cortina de la habitación y encendió el televisor para que no se escuche la conversación. Trunks la sentó sobre la cama enfundando su arma y guardándola en su abrigo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el pelilila. La rubia se acomodó el cabello y se quito el abrigo, apoyándolo a su lado.

-Ya te dije que los iba a acompañar. Ni loca les dejo mi cámara de regalo - dijo tercamente. La filmadora en realidad no era el motivo por el cual quería ella estar allí. Ella deseaba la aventura y además le daba demasiada curiosidad el por qué insistían con "Momo".

-Estás más loca de lo que pensé. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Somos los malos- grito Trunks hacia los cuatros vientos. La rubia ni se inmuto - Podemos matarte en cualquier momento y a ti ni siquiera te importa. Diablos, la gente no sabe valorar su vida- dijo exasperado.

-No les tengo miedo. Puedo presentir que son buenas personas que solamente están cumpliendo con órdenes

-Realmente no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo ¿y cómo rayos hiciste para entrar al auto?-le pregunto exasperado el joven de ojos claros.

-Me escabullí cuando tu amigo entró a la estación de servicio y tú no estabas mirando - le contesto cruzando sus piernas sensualmente y apoyándose ligeramente sobre el colchón. "Debe de haber sido cuando me estaba golpeando la cabeza contra el volante" , pensó Trunks en la posibilidad.

-Como sea, no puedes quedarte con nosotros y mucho menos continuar con el viaje. Mañana mismo te llevaremos a la estación de trenes y regresarás a tu casa. -Le dijo quitándose la chaqueta del traje, manteniendo la cámara consigo. - por ahora iremos a dormir

-Eso es totalmente injusto -protesto la rubia

-Bien, pues no creo que tengas opción. Así que cierra el pico y déjanos descansar - La rubia bufo enojada y salió disparada hacia el baño de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con furia.

-Mmm… Trunks?- llamo tímidamente Goten

-¿Qué?-preguntó su amigo quitándose los zapatos

-Tenemos un problema

-Agh… Mañana podrás comprarte más caramelos Goten. Ahora prepárate para dormir ¿sí?

-No, no es eso- insistió el pelinegro

-¿Entonces qué?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que…Hay una sola cama

* * *

_**¿Cómo harán para compartir una cama entre los tres?... Gracias por leer! saludos terricolas hasta pronto )**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Crónica de un secuestro_**

**_Capitulo 4_**

* * *

"No puedo creerlo. No me quedare aquí sentada con los brazos cruzados mientras esos dos se mofan de mi." Pensó Marron observando su reflejo en el espejo del baño del motel. La iluminación de la habitación era pésima pero aun podia verse sus ojeras y maquillaje corrido por la exaltación del dia, tomando un caudal de agua fría entre sus palmas se limpio el rostro, sintiendo la frescura en su piel. "Aunque sean tremendamente atractivos y peligrosos, no me dejare someter por ellos" se dijo a si misma decidida antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Alli estaban los dos, uno acostado panza abajo mirando la televisión y el otro sentado en la pequeña mesita cerca de la puerta, intentando descifrar la cámara filmadora. Ambos descamisados y despeinados. "Ay, dios, no pueden ser tan sexis, creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí"

-Oye, no hagas eso. La romperás-salto la rubia en cuanto vio que el pelilila forzaba la filmadora. El joven detuvo sus acciones para mirarla.

-Vaya, hasta que saliste del baño. Creímos que te habías atragantado con tu ego- bromeó Trunks volviendo su atención hacia la cámara. La rubia le hizo una mueca graciosa y se le acercó arrebatándole la cámara de las manos- Oye, devuélveme eso, mocosa-

-¿Mocosa?, ¿Que acaso tienes 8 años?-se burlo de él la rubia.

-Te lo advierto niña, no juegues conmigo- le dijo con sus dientes apretados, al borde del asiento, preparado para saltar encima de ella.

-¿O qué?-le desafío- ¿Me apuntarás de nuevo con tu pistola?- le pregunto mirándole fijo – Pss, esa amenaza ya me está cansando, además si me matas jamás podrás activar la cámara

-¿Y eso porque?-Preguntó Trunks más curioso que enfadado

-Porque tiene un código de activación, que solo yo sé.- Goten los miraba a los dos, como peleaban por el aparato, persiguiéndose por la habitación. El joven pelinegro sacudió su cabeza y estiró sus músculos, esbozando un bostezo que llamo la atención de los otros dos.

-AGh…Creo que me iré a dormir- anunció el pelinegro levantando las frazadas de la cama

-Espera un segundo Goten. Aun no sabemos cómo dormiremos- le dijo su amigo, quien había atrapado a la rubia contra la pared sosteniendo sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza.

-Pues acostados, idiota-ironizo Marron

-Silencio mocosa, no estás en posición de hacer bromas porque tú dormirás en el suelo.-dijo Trunks sonriendo maliciosamente

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo incrédula-no dejaras que una dama duerma en una posición tan incómoda o ¿sí?

-Por lo general no, pero en este caso no hay ninguna dama a la vista -La rubia bufó furiosa. Goten se iba acomodando en la cama y Trunks quien ya estaba con su ropa de dormir, se dispuso a recostarse también. La joven se los quedo observando, sus manos apoyadas a los costados de las caderas."Bien, si quieren guerra, tendrán guerra". Marron se puso a cantar y a hacer gestos extraños con su cuerpo, llamándole la atención a la pareja que estaba recostada. Su voz comenzó a cobrar mayor potencia.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- grito malhumorado Trunks- ya cállate y vete a dormir

-Siempre hago estos ejercicios cuando se que dormiré incomoda-retruco ella, siguiendo con su rutina.

-Agh…bien. Ven para aquí- ordeno el ojiazul. –Goten, tú duerme en la silla.

-AY, no- se quejo el pelinegro- ¿Porque yo? ¿Por qué no vas tu?

-Porque yo soy el líder y te lo estoy ordenando. Ahora ve

-¿Quién dijo que eras el líder?

-emm…TU. Hace unos minutos

-Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso

-Mm… chicos-los llamó la rubia

-¿Qué?-respondieron los dos abruptamente.

-Cabemos los tres en la cama-demostró la rubia con el movimiento de su mano el espacio vacío en el medio de ambos- no me agrada la idea de compartirla con ustedes pero no tengo alternativa- dijo rápidamente ingresando en la cama, en medio de ambos. Trunks y Goten la miraron con sorpresa.- Ahora cierren la boca y vayanse a dormir y en cuanto me toquen,gritaré hasta que se queden sordos-aclaró la rubia,cerrando sus ojos.

-Esto es todo tu culpa, Goten-acusó Trunks,dandole la espalda a ambos jovenes.

-Di lo que quieras. Yo creo que además de ser linda es muy interesante-replico el pelinegro,dandole tmbien la espalda a sus acompañantes. Trunks volteo en la cama,quedando frente a la rubia que estaba dormida, su cabello cubriendo ligeramete su rostro y sus pechos voluptuosos remarcado por la blusa blanca. "Se quitó el sostén",penso el pelilila sonrojado, los pezones de la joven tambien estaban sobresaliendo en la remera." Es cierto que esmuy hermosa,...pero no deberia estar aqui con nosotros, es muy peligroso",se dijo mentalmente. "Agh, niña terca",suspiró por ultimo antes de voltearse hacia su costado nuevamente.

El sol se filtró por las cortinas baratas de aquel motel. Goten fue el primero en despertarse,pero no por la luz sino por el ruido de su estómago. Se reincorporó en la cama lentamente, frotando sus ojos con sus manos. Luego volteó hacia la pareja que estaba recostado a su lado. Se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar reirse. Ambos estaban recostados hacia el mismo sentido, con la cara hacia Goten, Trunks tenia a Marron abrazada por la cintura. Leentamente y sin hacer ningun ruido se levanto de la cama y se vistio para luego salir a comprar comída.

Estiro su brazo a los ancho del colchon, tanteo a su lado, esperando encontrarse con un pecho musculoso o con un rostro medio infantil, mas no habia nada. " Rayos, me dejaron sola",pensó mientras intentaba elevar su cuerpo de la cama. Pero un agarre fuerte y pesado la tenia apresionada sobre las suaves sábanas.

-¿Es pesado no crees?-pregunto el morocho quien veia,muy divertido, como la joven intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

-Aja-dijo ella agotada. Goten inmediatamente dejo su desayuno sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana y acudio a ayudar a Marron a levantarse.- Gracias-suspiro viendo como el pelilila se removia en la cama.

-De nada, ahora ven a desayunar- invito Goten para que se sentara y cogiera una de las bolsas que habia triado.- Lo siento, no sabia que era lo que te gustaba comer, asi que traje un poco de todo- se disculpo el joven.

-¿De veras me trajiste el desayuno?-preguntó incrédula. Goten asintió- Vaya, eso es muy tierno de tu parte. Muchas gracias-el morocho se sonrojó levemente.- Estaba realmente hambrienta- dijo ella entremordiscos de su beigel. Su mirada se desvio inconcientemente al apuesto hombre que yacia dormido. Su espalda toda trabajada,se contraia con cada respiración y su suave cabello claro se esparcia de maner sexy sobre el costado de su rostro. "Que hombre más delicioso",pensó

- No te preocupes. Tambien traje para que él pueda comer-dijo. La joven se sonrojó, algo enojada y algo avergonzada.

-No me interesa. Por mi que se muera de hambre, se lo merece por poco caballero- Goten rió levemente.

-Trunks es la persona mas considerada que jamas he conocido- Marron lo miro incrédula- Es solo que a veces la vida te lleva a tomar posiciones y actitudes que no puedes evitar.- La tristeza se notaba en su voz, sus ojos evitaban los de la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó aun desconfiada- Parece de la clase de hombre que lo mimaron mucho de niño- Goten levanto su mirada de pronto, asustando un tanto a la rubia

-Mira, yo lo conozco a Trunks desde que éramos niños y su vida no ha sido facil-tragó saliva, nervioso- Pero sabe sobrellevarlo y se que parece algo frio y poco amable, pero es una gran persona y le confiaria mi vida

-Vaya-susurró sorprendida- de todas formas, eso no lo hace menos estúpido y neofito- Goten solo atinó a reír

-Agh...que rayos...-se quejó el susodicho, retorciendose entre las sábanas- Oigan...¿Qué están haciendo? -preguntó dormido, reacomodandose en la cama.

-¿Qué te parece que estamos haciendo?-pregunto sarcasticamente. Trunks se froto los ojos,levantandose de la suavidad del colchón.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que estaban haciendo, te sugiero que continues al menos con comida en la boca no tengo que oirte hablar- dijo,rematando con su tono irónico, ingresando al sanitario para preparase. Goten miraba la escena totalmente entretenido. "Sabia que habia sido buena idea llevarla con nosotros",pensó divertido. Al rato Trunks salio del baño. Acicalado,peinado, afeitado, perfumado y con su impecable traje negro. Marron miro su propio vestuario; llevaba esos pantalones negro ajustados y esa camiseta blanca sin mangas con su enorme camperón. " Vaya, el vestuario menos sensual de la historia", musitó en su cabeza.- Oye Goten, ¿Qué hora es?- El morocho quien se habia puesto su propio traje,observo su reloj.

-mmm...son las 8.23-dijo de lo mas tranquilo. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de par en par

-¿QUÉ? , OH DIOS, ES MUY TARDE,NO HAY TIEMPO DE LLEVARLA A LA ESTACION DE TRENES. DEBEMOS IRNOS YA!-exclamó apresurada, cogiendo todas las cosas que les pertenecian y arratrando a los otros dos fuera de la habitación- Oh dios, el jefe nos asesinará-susurró, encendiendo el motor de la camioneta.

-Sí, claro...porque no se enojar á con nosotros por no haber secuestrado a la persona correcta-dijo sarcasticamente Goten, Trunks lo fulminó con la mirada.-Era una broma

-Si aprecias tu vida entonces no haras bromas por el resto del viaje-lo amenazó.

-Ya, ya. De acuerdo-Dijo Goten tranquilizando a su amigo- Espera- exclamo de golpe, causando que Ttunks frenase de improvisto y que Marron se golpeara la cabeza contra el asiento delantero.

-¿Qué carajo te sucede ahora?- dijo entredientes. Su rostro colorado de la rabia.

-No tengo mis caramelos.

-Agh. Goten- exclamaron ambos acompañantes, ignorando al morocho.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?,por fin decidi continuarlo...no lo voy a abandonar, es solo que encontre la inspiracion para seguirlo. Gracias por seguir aqui conmigo! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Crónica de un secuestro **_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Gracias a todas por la paciencia! Aqui les dejo otro capitulo :)**_

* * *

Luego de unas horas de viaje al fin habían llegado a la casa de su jefe. No tenían una oficina para encontrarse, simplemente una casa grande de campo, muy elegante y a la vez, muy rustica. Con un gran jardín frontal y mucha vegetación a los alrededores. Trunks aparcó el vehículo frente a la puerta de la casa, ambos salieron del interior y la rubia los siguió.

-Oye-la detuvó Trunks- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Se le plantó de frente, ojos azules contra ojos azules. La rubia tuvo que contener su aliento para no desmayarse de la calentura.

-¿Pues a dónde más?, voy con ustedes- aclaró, reemprendiendo su viaje hacia la entrada de la casa. Trunks la cogió suavemente del brazo, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo.

-Escucha, ya te lo he dicho antes. Esto no es un juego, si haces un mal movimiento puedes perder la vida.-dijo seriamente, sus ojos enterrándose en el alma de la joven- No te expongas ante un peligro que no conoces.- Marron lo miro seriamente, un tanto asustada e intimidada por sus palabras, pero luego recobró su postura. No podía mostrar debilidad ante ellos.

-Mira, te agradezco las clases de prevención y moral- dijo zafándose del agarre de Trunks- Pero soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola.-dijo retomando nuevamente su camino. Trunks se pasó la mano por el rostro exasperado.

-Bien-suspiró- De acuerdo- caminó hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura, apoyándola sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo estúpido mono?- protestó la joven, pataleando en el aire y golpeando sus puños contra la fuerte espalda de Trunks.- Bájame de inmediato. Te lo exijo

-Como usted desee su majestad -dijo el pelilila, recostándola en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, su cuerpo acaparando el de ella para inmovilizarla, las piernas de Marron daban patadas en el aire mientras su cabeza se movía como loca. Trunks le estaba amarrando las manos con su corbata en la manija del lado interior de la puerta. Con su pañuelo de bolsillo le cubrió la boca para que no gritase y antes de cerrar la puerta de la camioneta le bajo la ventanilla para que pudiera respirar.

Goten solo miraba atónito, ya había decidido no intervenir en lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos dos.

-Bien, vámonos- ordenó Trunks mientras golpeaba en la puerta de entrada. Goten lo siguió y ambos ingresaron al lujoso hogar. Una mucama los guió hasta la biblioteca de la casa. El cuarto más grande de toda la morada. Bibliotecas gigantescas que iban desde el suelo hasta la altura del cielo raso, llenos de textos nuevos, antiguos, con gráficos, sin gráficos, papiros de culturas históricas y libros de historietas cómicas. La variedad de enciclopedias más amplia del mundo se encontraba alojada en aquel cuarto. Dentro de la biblioteca, también habia comprendida una pequeña sala de relajación y estar. Había una chimenea y una pequeña cantina con variedad de tragos y bebidas. Allí estaba su jefe, sentado en unos de los sillones individuales, de espaldas a la entrada de la sala de estar; en su mano una copa con whisky y apoyado en su falda un álbum con fotografías familiares y recortes periodísticos.

-Buenos días jefe- saludó Trunks formalmente.

-Llegan tarde-respondió el superior, su voz sonaba más joven que su apariencia y su experiencia. Pero aún así, era mayor que ambos compañeros y su rostro impávido, a la vez fraternal, mostraba la expresión de un erudito de la vida.

-Sí, lo sentimos- se disculpó Trunks

-Bien, ¿y dónde está tu compañero?- Preguntó levantándose de su asiento, pero aun dándoles la espalda

-Aquí estoy hermano- saludó divertido Goten. Al jefe le salió una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Goten, no seas idiota, no puedes tratarme de esa manera-respondió furioso el mayor.

-Pero Gohan, somos familia. ¿Por qué no?-preguntó inocentemente. Su hermano mayor era la única familia que le quedaba con lo cual a pesar de ser su jefe, también era su sangre y el mentor de ambos, tanto de Trunks como de Goten.

-Sí, pero estamos tratando un tema profesional. Luego hablamos de la familia, ¿sí?- respondió un poco más calmado. Sabía que Goten era muy especial

-Sí, hermano….digo, jefe- sonrió tiernamente el joven morocho.

-Bien, como he dicho están aquí por asuntos laborales- miro a Trunks, el joven estaba sudando sin embargo su rostro se motro inexpresivo. - Agh, pero que modales los míos… ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

-Yo ya me serví, Gohan- dijo Goten quien había quedado marginado de la atención de su hermano.

-¿Trunks?-preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro.

-mm...si, tomaré lo mismo que usted-señaló la copa con whisky. Gohan sonrió de lado y caminó lentamente hacia la cantina, sirviéndole al joven un vaso de whisky con hielo.

-Puedes tutearme, Trunks. Nos conocemos de toda la vida-dijo entregándole el trago.

-Sí, pero estamos tratando un tema laboral-contestó bebiendo un poco del contenido. Gohan sonrió nuevamente "Trunks, tan listo como siempre".

-Bueno, entonces al grano-dijo Gohan acomodándose en el mismo sillón- ¿Me lo trajeron?- Trunks se tomó todo el contenido de su copa de un sorbo. Cerró sus ojos y tomó impulso, sentándose frente a él.

-En realidad- comenzó, mirando a Goten, quien lo apoyaba con su mirada- Tuvimos un pequeño percance.- Gohan tomó de su copa, al igual que Trunks, al teminar se los quedó viendo, sonriendo.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba-respondió simplemente

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos jóvenes confundidos.

-Sabía que no lo habían logrado, pero de todas formas están aquí-cruzó sus piernas, adoptando una posición un tanto más elegante- Lo cual quiere decir que al menos me tienen algo bueno. ¿Una pista tal vez? ¿O algún material demasiado urgente e importante como para interrumpir su misión?- ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno, en realidad, si tenemos algo-dijo Trunks, rompiendo la tensióm - Tenemos una grabación de Momo en un partido de baloncesto universitario de la comunidad de "Chestnoville", en donde lo fuimos a buscar. Allí se lo ve un poco mejor que en la fotografía y además lo podemos ver interactuar con otros personalidades importantes de la comunidad. Quienes podrían ser rastreados con mayor facilidad- explicó Trunks con suma tranquilidad, a pesar de que la mirada de Goten implicaba pánico. Ya que ambos jóvenes ni siquiera pudieron ver el contenido del video. Si la información que estaba diciendo Trunks era falsa, entonces ahí si que tendrían problemas.

-Mm… bien-dijo Gohan convencido- Muéstrame esa famosa grabación- Trunks inmediatamente comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la desesperación se hizo notable cuando al palpar todos los accesos posibles de su ropa, la cámara no se encontraba. "Oh no, ¿la habremos dejado en el motel cuando salimos de prisa?...no, no puede ser… nunca dejamos rastros. ¿Se la habrá quedado Goten?", pensó mirando a su camarada quien tenía el rostro más pálido que el color blanco de las paredes. "mmm… parece que no. Entonces…Si ya sé", pensó con toda seguridad.- ¿Y bien?-preguntó Gohan un tanto impacientado.

-La dejamos en la camioneta- exclamó el pelilila.-En seguida se la traigo-salió del cuarto con una velocidad poco visible, buscando las llaves de la camioneta en sus bolsillos

- Agh…cuantas veces les he dicho que tuvieran las cosas importantes con ustedes-suspiró Gohan. Goten se encogió de hombres y ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

-Y…¿cómo está Videl?-preguntó el menor. Gohan rodó sus ojos, ignorando su pregunta y sirviéndose otro trago.

Mientras tanto, Trunks hurgaba bajo los asientos delanteros de la camioneta, buscaba entre los compartimientos y en los bolsos de viaje que llevaban. Pero nada. La filmadora no estaba. Luego vio a la rubia, quien estaba aun maniatada y con la boca cubierta con el pañuelo pero con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

-Oye tú. ¿Has visto la cámara?-preguntó un poco brusco. La joven lo ignoró. Trunks suspiró exasperado, quitándole el pañuelo de la boca- Te lo peguntaré de nuevo y a menos que quieras vivir toda tu vida atada, me vas a responder correctamente- amenazó- ¿En dónde está la cámara?

-Si me sueltas te lo diré- respondió. Trunks tuvo que ahogar un grito de angustia.

-Agh…bien, te soltaré solo por esta vez y si piensas hacer algún movimiento en falso te volveré a sujetar. ¿Te quedó claro?-Marron asintió sonriendo. Trunks desajustó el nudo de la puerta dejando libres las muñecas de la rubia. Marron se las frotó por un momento, estimulando la circulación.- ¿Y bien?, ¿En dónde está?- La ojiazul se arrimó hasta el borde del asiento, estirando sus largas y bien formadas piernas por fuera del auto. Luego abrió su camperón y saco del mismo bolsillo de donde lo tenía antes, la pequeña cámara filmadora. "Oh diablos, ésto parece un maldito Deja Vú", pensó Trunks mientras se acercaba para quitársela. Ella se la alejo de las manos, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Cuando les dije que les prestaría la cámara, les pedí un par de condiciones-hizo memoria- Primero les pedí que me dejaran acompañarlos y exijo un par de condiciones más- "Oh si, Deja Vú, definitivamente Deja Vú",pensó el pelilila

-Yo no acordé ante ninguna condición. Tú te metiste en mi auto sin permiso

-Sí, porque tú me metiste primero-retrucó cruzando sus brazos.

-Eso ha sido un accidente. Nosotros te íbamos a llevar de regreso a tu casa

-Ese es el problema. No quiero regresar- suspiró- Mira, podemos estar aquí afuera peleando todo el día, pero no creo que a tu jefe le agradaría mucho la idea. Además me imagino que él quiere ver la grabación o ¿no?- Trunks se quedó callado- Me supuse, entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar las condiciones y luego te daré el código para que puedas ver la grabación. ¿De acuerdo?- Trunks la observo, no muy convencido del trato que le proponía. Pero no tenía otra opción en este momento

-Bien, de acuerdo.-suspiró derrotado.- ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-Bien, como la primera ya fue planteada, me dejarán continuar con ustedes- Trunks apretó sus labios para no gritar- segundo, no volveremos a parar en moteles baratos ni compartiré la cama con ustedes. A partir de ahora tendrá que ser un hotel u otro motel pero que tenga dos habitaciones. Tercero, me tienen que acompañar de compras.

-¿Qué? , ¿Debes estar bromeando?-gritó Trunks- No somos tus malditos esclavos ni mucho menos te acompañaremos a un centro comercial

-Oye, es una de las condiciones fundamentales. ¿Qué acaso no sabes tratar con una dama?-respondió igual de furiosa- ¡Qué grosero! Para tu información las mujeres necesitamos ropa limpia y la posibilidad de acicalarnos todos los días. Y ni hablar de perfumería, maquillaje y zapatos-. en realidad a ella no le importaban esas cosas tan superficiales, pero lo hacía para fastidiarlo. - Por dios, vengo usando la misma ropa desde hace dos días. Debo cambiarme

-Está bien- musitó el pelilila- ¿Eso es todo?

-No, aun falta una

-¿Qué?

-Quiero conocer a tu jefe-dijo con una sonrisa macabra sobre su rostro.

* * *

_**Hasta la proxima! espero poder actualizarla pronto :)**_


End file.
